youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Round Trip
Peter Klompen (birthday: January 6), better known online as Round Trip is an American YouTuber from New Mexico. He is known to make quick-fire comedic recaps of episodes of the 2010 American children's TV show My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. These recaps are part of the MLP In A Nutshell series. MLP In A Nutshell The MLP In A Nutshell series started with "The MLP Movie In A Nutshell," which was posted on January 22nd, 2018 (four days after he joined). The video quickly grew in popularity as the "stick pony" style presented in the video caught everyone in the fandom's attention. The series is based on a mini-series of videos by Solar Sands, who made videos like "Undertale In A Nutshell," "We Are Number One In A Nutshell," and "YouTubers In A Nutshell." After the MLP Movie nutshell, people were wondering if the stick pony style would live on. And it did, as Round Trip proceeded to make nutshells of all of Season 8 of MLP:FiM. He also invited a few guest voice actors to replace text-to-speech voices that either Peter couldn't find or could find but were unfitting for the role. Before the final Season 8 nutshell, he asked his fans to send their stick pony OCs. He got thousands of replies, all with drawings of the fanmade stick ponies attached. Of those thousands of ponies, 1,746 made the final cut, all trampling Chancellor Nasa, which you can view here. When Season 9 came around, Peter started making nutshells of the season. The premiere of Season 9 in a Nutshell has over 192,000 views as of May 3rd, 2019. Music Round Trip is also a singer. His first video was an acapella cover of "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift. Around halfway through the Season 8 In A Nutshell series, Peter announced that he was making an original song and proceeded to take auditions for two weeks. After less than half a year, he shared the instrumental and lyrics for the song at his panel in Ponyville Ciderfest, an MLP convention in Milwaukee. On January 18th, 2019, a year after he joined YouTube, he released the song, which was titled Alternate Realities. It was produced by TPressleyJ, who had produced a remix of the Nutshell series titled "What The Hay." The song featued vocals by Ashley H, MuseScript, ChordKey, YeahButThenDragons, Sparkle Chord, and Wubcake. The song goes from the perspective of Twilight Sparkle, who questions why she was chosen to be the Princess of Friendship rather than her friends. She starts to imagine what it would be like if her friends took that role. Each of the ponies' verses focuses on their personality and qualities, and how they plan to incorporate that in their role as princess. Eventually, Twilight gets overwhelmed by all this imagining. Her friends help her realize that she was the perfect pony for the role after all. They also tell her that she can call her friends anytime if she ever needs advice on how to not be so nervous about being a princess. Shortly after that, he released I Finally Got A Patreon, which is a song announcing that he made a Patreon profile. On April 15th, 2019, Peter uploaded a video where he announced he was taking auditions for a song related to a character from the show named Autumn Blaze, who is a Kirin. He hinted at the song being inspired by the 2015 Broadway musical Hamilton. Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Musicians Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2018